Too much loveToo much trouble?
by DCIMorse
Summary: Aang is in love with three women. He can only marry one. How will he solve this? R&R.


**To much love...to much trouble?**

**Usual disclaimers apply I do not own any of the Avatar characters.**

How it happened he didn't know any more but it had happened. He had fallen in love with three different girls but unfortunately he could only marry one of them. He started to think about each of them and when exactly he fell in love with them. The first one he fell in love with was Katara, it was love at first sight the day he met her after being encased in ice for a hundred years. About a year later they became a couple and were still together at this moment. For two years they were happy but then he became weak when his earth bending master started to look more feminine and lost her tomboy act. One night they were left alone by Katara and Azula and then she told him how much she loved him and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He told her that he loved her too but before he could finish what he wanted to tell her she kissed him passionately. At first he wanted to push her away but when her lips touched his they felt soft and tender, something he would never associate with Toph. He then started to spend more quality time with her ending up in a love triangle. Somehow at first it seemed as if Katara didn't know what was going on behind her back but he knew that some day she would find out and then he would probably have to make a choice. About six months ago he also fell for Azula's charms, something he never counted on since she had joined them at first in search for her mother. Once they had found her Azula somehow regained her sanity again and decided to stay with them. In that way it would even hurt less that Zuko was now Firelord instead of her. At first he had made sure that her bending was gone but as time progressed and she became more and more at ease he decided to restore her bending. Now everywhere they came the people showed her the respect she deserved as a Fire nation princess. She actually became a travelling ambassador to the Fire nation. She had negotiated on behalf of her brother on many occasions. She had become a very lovable girl and the moment her fiery lips touched his he was lost. And there it was, the love triangle had become even bigger. He could no longer keep it a secret from each of his girlfriends so he had told them this evening. Strangely enough not one of them got angry with him even though Katara seemed to have a hard time with his confession. In the end they agreed that he had to choose one of them to become his wife. Now he was sitting here in his old room meditating, hoping that somehow he would make the right choice. He like each of them because they all had a different way of showing their affection for him. Katara always found a way to calm him down, Toph always pulled the best out of him and Azula always reminds him to remain humble. Then he looked at Appa who was out in the field around the Temple and wondered why he wasn't an air bison. They never needed to worry about having more than one mate. He wished he could marry all three of them but that just wasn't possible. He decided to take a walk and left his room. Once he came outside he looked at the statue of his mentor Gyatso wondering how he would feel about his pupil now. As he looked back on the days they had spend together he suddenly remembered that they had never talked about relationships with women. Probably because Gyatso must have thought there was time enough to brush the subject later. He wished they had so he wouldn't have made such a mess of things. He then started to walk again and as he was thinking about the choice he had to make he didn't notice the person lying in the field looking at the moon. When he came close she noticed him and asked him how he was doing. He looked at her with a surprised face but she stood up and looked him deep in the eyes.

"It seems like you have a hard time deciding who to choose isn't it Aang." Katara stated the obvious.

"Yes I do. I think that the best solution is not to choose one of you but step away from all three of you." He said as he turned around finally knowing what was best for all of them but Katara was too surprised by this decision that she stopped him.

"Aang you can't do this to me. We have been together for four years now and I am not willing to let you walk out on me." she told him.

"It wouldn't be fair to Toph and Azula so this is the best thing I can think off." he wanted to finish the conversation but Katara then pulled him closer to her and started to kiss him passionately while she started to rub his back. He didn't know what came over him but he just let her since she had a point: they had been a couple for three years now and he couldn't just step away from this. She kept kissing him but soon her hands went underneath his shirt and he felt her soft but cool hands work their magic on him. He started to feel aroused and he kissed her more intensely than he ever had before. She felt his hands all over her back and soon enough she was getting aroused as well. They both fell down in the grass where they continued making out. Katara then took of his shirt and started to kiss his chest sucking on his nipples. Soon he took of her dress and started to lick her chest slowly peeling of her bra. She became more and more aroused as she felt his tongue working its magic on her breasts until he sucked on her nipple. It sent a jolt through her making her moan softly as he continued further down to her belly but stopped in front of the gates to her womanhood. She was to far gone to even think twice about what they were doing so she grabbed him by his bald head and pulled him on top of her. She took off his pants and started to turn him on even more while she let her hand travel over his underpants while his hand was rubbing over the fabric that separated her vagina from his hand. She felt the wetness between her legs and he was really in heat when she took off his underpants. She looked at his massive arousal and decided to suck on it to make it even bigger than it already was while he had taken off her panties and was licking her wet pussy.

"Aang," she moaned "take me, make me yours tonight." He then looked with hungry eyes at her and then he put his hard member in front of her soft cave. He slowly but surely slipped into her wetness as she felt her inner walls being stretched. It hurt but she made sure that he wouldn't pull out at this moment. Once he was completely inside of her she put her legs around him and he started to thrust himself into her as she started to enjoy herself. The pain she had felt at first slowly subsided as she felt her orgasm build up. She had always imagined that her first time would be like this. A short time later she couldn't hold back any more.

"Aang I 'm going to cum," she panted at him as he felt his orgasm build up too. He was about to pull out but Katara kept him in place and before he could even stop her he felt her orgasm tightening around his member making him cum too deep inside of her. He than rolled off of her turning on his back.

"This was great Aang. I 'll never forget this night no matter what you decide to do with us in the coming weeks. Take your time deciding." she whispered to him as she kissed him. What just had happened complicated things more now. What if he had gotten Katara pregnant? He knew there was the possibility. Then he had no choice then to marry her. Well, he decided to put off his decision until he was certain of it she wasn't. He then stood up end went back inside. When he got to his room he laid himself down and fell asleep.

_He was surfing across the sees around the south pole when suddenly another surfer passed him. He looked at him and recognised Kuruk who waved at him to follow him. Once they were on the beach looked at him._

"_You seem to be lost in away. What is going on with you." Kuruk asked him. Then he explained everything to Kuruk who was a bit surprised by what he told him._

"_Well Aang to be honest you are able to do the one thing I wasn't able to. You are able to love more than one woman. I only loved one and therefore never fell in love again with another. So listen carefully now: If you really love them all, love them whole heartedly._

He then woke up still hearing Kuruk's last words. While he got dressed he was thinking about last night's events. He still felt Katara's body against his, the heat radiating from her womanhood, her lips on his lips, her wetness around his member. Before he realised he felt something rise in his pants. He tried to get the images of last night out of his mind. He then went to the common room where Katara had made breakfast for the four of them. They had been living at the air temple for some time all by themselves for three years. The fact that he was the only men around could have had some influence on all of them but on the other hand they had met enough people with whom Azula and Toph could have started a relationship. It seemed weird that they were all in love with him and yet he loved all three of them. As they were eating Katara looked at him with a very gloomy look on her face. He felt his member rise again as he was looking at her. As soon as he had finished breakfast he walked out to train on his air bending trying to get his hormones in check again. Two hours later he was joined by Toph.

"Hello Twinkletoes, How about some earth bending up those mountains?" she suggested as she pointed at the mountain range surrounding the temple. He thought it was a good idea and called for Appa so they could fly up there and do some serious bending over there. An hour later he had bent all his frustrations away.

"Aang, I think we shouldn't have put you on the spot like that but I hope you make a decision soon about who you will marry because I don't want to live with this uncertainty for too long." She told him as he turned serious again.

"Actually I was thinking that the only wise solution here is to walk away from all three of you." He said to her as he looked into her eyes. She then put her arms around him as she started to cry.

"Aang don't do this, we have been secretly lovers for two years now and I don't want to break up with you. If you break up with me for Katara I would understand. But don't break up with all of us because it seems the wise decision." she pleaded as she held on to him. He then kissed her forehead trying to calm her down. They kissed each other on the lips and soon Toph started to rub his chest. He felt her hands through his shirt and slowly he was getting slightly aroused. When he looked down at her he accidentally looked into her kimono and saw her nicely formed breasts what made his hormones rage again. Toph noticed his distraction and decided to act on it by kissing him more passionately. He then lost all control as he started to take of her clothes and she was peeling him out of his. She felt his tongue working his way down her neck right to her breasts. When he sucked at her small nipples she let out a moan while she was rubbing his chest erecting his nipples. He then laid her down on the ground and as soon as they touched the ground Toph earth bent a tent around them so the cold would stay out as things were heating up inside. She then took control of things as she pushed him on his back. She let her hands travel inside his underpants while he was rubbing her between the legs right on her pleasure spot. She felt how she got wet in her panties while his boner was growing in her callous hands. Then she decided to free it from its confines and started licking it making him moan. Once his swelling had reached its limit she sat herself over his arousal as she ripped her panties off. He felt her small vagina encase his hard member wondering if it would fit. As soon as she had it completely inside of her she remained there for a few minutes giving her body some time to adjust to the intrusion. She then started to move her hips and soon the pain she had felt before subsided as she felt a pleasant feeling come over her. She felt a fire burning deep inside of her as he thrust his member in her again and again. He felt her warm walls around him as he kept the action going, soon he felt his orgasm build up and he now had to make sure he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did last night. Toph felt her orgasm building up too and soon she came pushing herself down on him while she screamed out his name. He felt himself release in her instead of outside her body as he had intended. As soon as they had caught their breath again Toph smiled at him.

"This was great Twinkletoes." she sighed as she snuggled up to him. He regretted what happened and was a bit ashamed about it. What if he had knocked her up? Or what if Katara and Toph both were pregnant? His world almost seemed to become a nightmare. He decided to put off his decision of who was going to be his wife until he was sure neither of them was pregnant. They both left the mountain and went back to the temple where Katara had prepared a lunch for all of them. He ate and then excused himself so he could think about the things that had happened in the past fifteen hours. He had taken the virginity of two of his girlfriends already. He needed to get his raging hormones under control again. He got into his room and soon he fell asleep.

_He was walking around on Kyoshi island looking for Sokka hoping he would help him out with his problems. When he turned around he saw avatar Kyoshi looking at him. She walked up to him asking what was bothering him. He explained the whole situation making her smile._

"_One of the reasons I never wanted to be tied down by a man was that as the avatar I didn't have the luxury of being a good wife and being out all over the world solving problems amongst the nations. I did however give birth to two children and they both had different fathers. Let me tell you, it is easier not to be attached to one person._

He woke up wondering about Kyoshi's words. First the dream of Kuruk and now Kyoshi. What were they trying to tell him? To be careful? He didn't have an answer yet but soon he would have. He was looking out of the window and notice it was late in the afternoon and realised he still had to practise his water and fire bending so he went out t find either Azula or Katara. All of a sudden he bumped into Katara who smiled at him.

"Hey Aang, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Uh yes, I did." he answered "well I think it's time to practise water bending."

"Not now Aang but maybe later." she promised "Azula might be in for some fire bending." He then nodded and started looking for Azula who he found in the field with Appa. He called out her name making her turn towards him. She accepted his proposal to practise some fire bending and of they went to their training place safely away from the temple. As Azula made him sweat she started to look at his well formed athletic body feeling something inside her she had never felt before. She kept looking at his shiny chest while he was redirecting one of her lightening bolts. He then proposed to call it a day as he came over to her. As soon he came close to her she smelled the sweat that was covering his body. She then put her arms around him as she kissed him. She didn't know why but somehow she thought he smelled good as she started to kiss him with more fire than usual. He returned her kisses but broke of at some point.

"What is it Aang?" she asked.

"It's this whole situation. I think it would be best I go away for awhile to think it through completely." he said as he let go of her but she didn't let go of him. She held on to him kissing him as she let her hands rub his sweaty chest. He felt her hands on his bare chest but he didn't want her to continue at first but as soon as she started to nibble his ears he felt his pants tighten. Soon his hormones were raging again. Azula felt his hands go underneath her dress and wondered what he had in mind for her. She found out soon enough as he took off her dress. There she was almost naked in front of him being kissed and his hands all over her body. They both laid down after a while and soon he started to kiss her neck, working his way down to her breasts where he started sucking her pink nipples. She moaned in ecstasy as he went further down while she was getting wet in her panties. Soon he started to peel off her panties as she kept moaning. When she felt his tongue in her womanhood she gasped wondering how he knew what she liked. Even though she was still a virgin she had played with herself a lot and like it when she used to put her fingers in there. Now it was Aang who was filling it with his tongue. He then took of his pants revealing a very erect piece of equipment she had never seen before. The last time she saw a male naked was when she was seven, and the male was her brother. No she was wondering what Aang would do with it. She was hoping that he would fill her wet hole with it. He then laid down on top of her as he started to tease her by rubbing his member over her wetness. She begged him to put it in her and after a while she felt it get into her. Soon it broke the painful barrier inside of her but she only gasped as it happened. Then he waited until she had gotten used to the intrusion. As she started to move her hips in rhythm with his a pleasant feeling overtook her senses making her want more. Soon she sat up while stood up holding her up against a wall of rocks. She like this more than she wanted to admit. She then felt her orgasm building as well as he did. Soon she came as she felt him release inside of her. She screamed out his name as she dug her nails in his back in ecstasy. When they had finished they sat down on the ground kissing each other for a while. Then it hit him again: What had he done? What if...? He didn't want to think about it any more. Later that evening he walked into his room and fell asleep.

_He was walking around in the palace of the Firelord as he was trying to find an answer to the question he had. Then he bumped in someone and as he looked up into Roku's face._

"_Hello Aang, it seems like you are deep in thoughts, what's going on?" he inquired._

"_I don't know any more what I am doing lately. I fall in love with three girls and when I need to decide who I want to marry I would rather step away from them. When I mentioned it to two of them I ended up having sex with them. The third one turned me on before I even got a chance to tell her what I was about to decide." he said._

"_Maybe the path you are willing to choose is not the right one, you should think about other possibilities to solve your problem._

**Six weeks later.**

Azula was looking at her brother who was very angry with her.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko asked her.

"I wasn't thinking at all, I just was the willing participant. Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Zuko yelled.

"Well first I turned him on and when our hormones were raging we just did it." Azula whimpered. Zuko couldn't believe this, his sister who was always such an example of perfection was pregnant.

Toph was looking down at the floor as her father looked down on her. He didn't say a word as he thought about what Toph just told him.

"Toph, why did you do it?" he asked her.

"I thought that by doing this I would convince Aang to marry me. I never intended to get pregnant." she answered.

"Well now that it has happened we need to convince to marry you." he told her with a soothing voice. Her mother than hugged her daughter telling her that everything would be all right.

Sokka was baffled when he heard that his sister was pregnant. Their father shook his head and asked her how it happened. She explained what had happened six weeks before.

"Well Katara the way I see it, it would be best if you would marry him." her father said.

"I'm not the only one who's pregnant around here. So marriage is one of the things that we have to argue about." Katara informed them.

"WHAT...? he knocked the three of you up..." Sokka yelled "So it wasn't enough to knock you up,no he had to knock up everyone here. If I..."

"Says the man that knocked up two Kyoshi warriors." Hakoda reminded Sokka of his own blunder. "You should be glad that Suki is a very forgiving woman, as for Ty-Lee on the other hand..."

"It 's taken care of dad. The three of us are going to live together." Sokka said as he looked at his girlfriends who were outside talking to Mai.

Aang was sitting in front of Gyatso's statue when suddenly avatar Yang Chen appeared to him.

"Avatar Aang you look as if the world has collapsed, what troubles you?" she asked him.

"I have made a big mess out of everything the last few weeks." he said and then he explained everything to her making her laugh.

"In order to find true spiritual freedom you should break all what ties you to the world, remember." she reminded him of an old teaching making him get out of his meditation. He stood up as three men walked up to him.

"Well Aang what are your intentions regarding my sister?" Zuko asked

"What about my daughter?" Toph's father asked.

"And what about Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, I'm not going to marry either one of them since I love all three of them. I will however take care of them and their children. I don't think that marrying one of them will solve the problem. They are all pregnant and I 'm the father to be. I now I will have a lot on my plate but in my past lives I have raised children too so I can count on a lot of experience." Aang told them.

"WHAT?" Toph's father yelled.

"What is it you like about each of them." Zuko asked.

"I love Azula because she reminds me to remain the humble monk I was trained to be. I love Toph because she always gets the best out of me. I love Katara since she always finds the right words to calm me down." Aang said. The men now realised that Aang had a point and weren't going to push the issue of marriage on him any more. Hakoda could actually live with the fact that Aang wasn't going to marry any of the women he knocked up. Zuko had no problem with it either but Toph's father rather saw Aang marry his daughter. The three girls had been listening in on what Aang had decided.

"Aang really loves the three of us." Katara said as she looked at Azula ans Toph.

"Yes he does, but the question raises, are we willing to share him with each other?" Toph asked.

"Certainly not." Azula mocked making the other two laugh.

"Maybe he likes spending the nights with the four of us." Katara brought up.

"Hmm, do I hear some girl girl action coming in the future." Toph wondered.

"Sounds like fun." Azula said with flickering eyes fantasising about how it would be to make love to a girl.


End file.
